Charmed Again But At What Cost
by lovexisxamazing86
Summary: What would happen if Bella was the reason the Charmed ones were reconstituted. How would that change the story?


There are things going on with me for a while now. I've been seeing people in my dreams. A woman in her thirties and an older woman keep coming into my dreams. The dreams I've having these strange. They all consist of the woman who looks in her late thirties comes up to me and says 'it's almost time. You are ready.' I have been trying to figure it out, but I can't seem to. Alice, Esme, Rose, and I were in Port Angeles looking for dresses. I guess the Charmed Ones, these powerful witches, started having these balls to try to find their lost sister. They invite the entire supernatural community to these. The boys didn't have to come because being vampires, they already had their tuxes from the last ball. Lucky! I hate shopping. Alice dragged all of us from store to store trying to find the perfect dresses for all of us.

I've also been getting a ton of talents as Carlisle called them. I don't even know how many I have any more I get one every few days. Maybe I am just making something out of nothin as always, though Jasper has been helping me to learn what I can do and helping me control them. The talents I have gotten are Fire control, Remote Viewing (the ability to see where everyone is), and telepathy. Edward was happy about that, Just today I began to feel emotions and I wasn't sure why. That just brought Jasper and I closer. I have gotten closer to not only Jasper, but Rose too. They both told me why they stay away from me and their stories.

I feel like we are closer now. I'm glad that Rose finally told me why she was staying away, and I had to tell Jasper that I didn't blame him for what happened on my 18th birthday.

Edward had proposed to me just before Charlie died. Victoria got to him one day while it was just Edward and I at the house with him, and I had been on the phone with Jake when she burst through my window. He had rallied the pack and they helped get Victoria off of Edward, but not before she had bitten Charlie. Because of Charlie's change we had moved to a new location only to find out that he wasn't like a regular newborn in the blood didn't have a smell to it. The girls and I have gone to get dresses for the Charmed one We were walking around when Alice stopped cold.

AlicePOV-

I got a vision. Bella, our Bella, is the lost Charmed One.

"What did you see Alice" Crap. Well I'll tell them, but we won't tell the guys.

"Oh, nothing, I just saw that it'll be a rare cloudy when we land." They all nodded, and turned back to the racks. I smiled inwardly to myself. I wanted everyone to be surprised, except Jasper. I could never keep anything from Jasper, he knows me too well.

BPOV-

We kept shopping bouncing around from store to store. I looked through the racks at each store until I found a dress I liked. It was simple and blue with a lace bodice and showed off my back. It's not usually my kind of dress but I felt drawn to it. I looked through the rack until I found my size and went to try it on.

"Bella, are you in there?" I heard Esme call.

"Yes, I'll be right out." I said, making sure everything was sitting right before exiting the changing room. I gave a little twirl and Alice start clapping and bouncing. Rose smiled.

"Bella, you look amazing. I approve. You finally have some fashion sense." Rose said, wiping a fake tear. I laughed and looked at them.

"Thank you rose." I said, giving a little curtsey. Surprising myself when I didn't fall. "You guys look amazing too." I replied.

Esme looked beautiful in her purple strapless dress with a bejeweled cover. It was the perfect dress for Esme. Rose looked amazing in her red dress. It was a sequined mermaid dress that hugged her figure. "Emmett's going to have his hands full keeping the guys away from you Rose." She smiled. Alice's was a V-Neck Pink Sheer Lace Chiffon dress. We walked back into our rooms and changed back into our regular clothes before going to the register to buy our dresses. It was almost nine o'clock at night by the time we were heading home. We stopped and got some food for me from McDonald's. As we drove home, we rocked out to the music. Even Esme moved with the music. When we got home the boys came out to greet us.

"Hello, love." Edward said, while kissing my cheek.

"Hey. How was your time with the guys?" I asked, as he grabbed my hand and tried to grab the bag from Alice. I grabbed it before he could.

"Uh-uh. No peeking." I said, winking at him. The rest of the girls nodded.

"What about a private showing?" Emmett said to Rose, nuzzling her neck. She giggled.

"Still no." She said, and we giggled as we went inside. I stopped and looked at Alice.

"Hey Ali. Will you make sure that Edward doesn't peek?" I asked her. She smiled and said,

"Of course. Sleep well Bella." I nodded and looked at Edward to see a pout on his face. Once we got to my room that they made for me after Charlie died, I turned to Edward.

"Can I have a couple human minutes?" I asked.

"Of course, love. Did you want some company tonight?" He asked, and I nodded. I loved sleeping in his arms. I always tend to get hot when I sleep ever since I got the ability to manipulate fire, so his cold body helps keep me cool.

"Just call when your ready." I smiled and gave him a kiss. We pulled apart.

He kissed my forehead and lightly squeezing my fingers before walking away.

We were leaving tomorrow, and I wanted to make sure that I had everything before we left. I feel like this is going to change everything.

A/N: I couldn't get the websites to work on my profile so here are the dresses, and this is what I picture of what I think Bella looks like in this story.

What Bella looks like:

Marie-Avgeropoulos-Octavia-Blake-Posing/dp/B06ZYLKCGH

Bella's dress-

.

Alice dress-

. ?skuAttr=575307:659046

Esme dress-

.

Rose dress-

product/492860/sexy-open-back-sequins-prom-dress-mermaid-red-evening-dress-sexy-red-sequins-party-dresses-red-sequins-graduation-dress


End file.
